Une première aventure de Tom Bombadil
by Nham
Summary: Défi 57 du Poney Fringant : "un personnage et une pomme".


Défi n°57 du Poney Fringant : "un personnage et une pomme".

C'est quand le sujet est vague que j'ai le plus de mal à trouver l'inspiration... donc j'ai écrit sur le seul truc que j'avais dans la tête : pomme bombabil.

* * *

En plein milieu d'une forêt, près d'une rivière, les animaux entendaient souvent la fille chanter. " _Pom', Pom', Pomme… Bombadilom' ! Pom', Pom', Pomme..._ " Elle trottinait le long de l'eau et, dès qu'elle le pouvait, cueillait des boutons d'or pour en faire un petit bouquet. Elle l'offrait ensuite à Tom, qui adorait les boutons d'or. On aurait très certainement pu penser qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, mais rien ne permettait finalement d'en être sûr. Ils étaient là, tout simplement : Pomme et Tom, seuls habitants à deux pieds et deux bras de cette gigantesque forêt. Ils habitaient depuis un certain temps déjà dans une petite cabane de bois, plus ou moins loin de la rivière. C'était une cabane toute simple, faite de quatre murs, d'un plancher et d'un toit. À l'intérieur, on ne trouvait rien de plus qu'un seau, une paire de bottes, Pomme, Tom, ainsi que quelques pots de fleurs.

" _Pom', Pom', Pomme… Bombadilom' ! Pom', Pom', Pomme..._ " Quand Tom commençait à entendre la comptine de Pomme, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était plus très loin et qu'elle lui rapportait un bouquet. Il était toujours content de voir Pomme rentrer, surtout quand elle avait cueilli des boutons d'or - c'est-à-dire tous les jours. Arrivée, elle ouvrait alors la porte, bombait le torse en tenant le bouquet bien en face d'elle et achevait sa comptine : " _Pom', Pom', Pomme… Bombadilom !_ " Tom, lui, applaudissait et riait. Il plaçait ensuite les boutons d'or dans un pot sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Bien que Pomme en ramenât chaque jour, il n'y avait jamais plus de pots sur le rebord de la fenêtre que Tom n'avait de doigts à sa main. Mais ils ne se souciaient pas de cela. Ceci fait, ils s'asseyaient autour du seau d'eau que Tom remplissait tous les jours pendant les longues balades de Pomme. Lui, il allait plus en amont de la rivière, là où les boutons d'or étaient plus rares et les chardons plus abondants. Il aimait bien les chardons aussi, ça lui chatouillait les chevilles. Face à face et le seau au milieu, ils faisaient danser l'eau avec les deux mains. Puis avec une seule main. Puis sans les mains. Cela les faisait beaucoup rire. Et lorsque le ciel devenait noir, ils s'allongeaient l'un à côté de l'autre et attendaient qu'il devienne bleu à nouveau.

Comme chaque jour, Pomme alla se balader, et à peine le seuil franchi, elle se mit à chanter : " _Pom', Pom', Pomme… Bombadilom' ! Pom', Pom', Pomme..._ " Tom attendit de ne plus entendre la voix de Pomme pour vider l'eau du seau et aller le remplir à nouveau. Il resta un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude au bord de la rivière ce jour-là car un papillon avait attiré son attention. Lorsqu'il rentra, le ciel était encore bleu. Il posa le seau par terre et s'assit un peu plus loin. Il hésita un instant et finit par se relever et s'asseoir juste à côté. Tom aurait très bien pu regarder à droite et à gauche par-dessus ses épaules, mais il se contenta d'écouter. Il entendit alors beaucoup de choses, mais pas la comptine de Pomme. Il souffla et fit bouger délicatement ses mains au-dessus de l'eau : c'était la toute première fois qu'il faisait danser l'eau tout seul. Il rit comme jamais. Il rit tellement fort qu'il finit par tomber sur le côté en appuyant fort ses mains contre son ventre. Il arrêta ensuite de rire et se releva. Il entreprit alors de faire danser les pots de boutons d'or. Ceux-ci finirent tous brisés, soit par terre, soit contre le mur. Tom ne rit pas comme la première fois : un léger sourire déplacé lui suffit.

" _Pom', Pom', Pomme… Bombadilom' ! Pom', Pom', Pomme..._ " Tom entendit la voix lointaine de Pomme. Elle arriverait bientôt, mais pas encore. Elle pouvait répéter sa routine un certain nombre de fois avant de passer la porte : au moins un peu plus que le nombre de doigts de Tom. Sans vraiment réfléchir, celui-ci attrapa alors la paire de bottes - jaunes - qu'il se hâta d'enfiler. Quelle drôle de sensation. Il sortit et fut bien heureux de ne pas voir Pomme, car la voix s'était approchée. À la droite de Tom, il y avait la rivière, et à sa gauche, elle n'y était pas. Tom partit à gauche.

Il marcha un certain temps, le ciel avait passé du bleu au noir plusieurs fois. Et lorsqu'il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus retrouver le chemin du retour, il se mit à murmurer sur le rythme de ses pas, puis s'arrêta et souffla. Il bomba alors le torse, reprit sa marche et chanta aussi fort qu'il le put : " _Tom, Tom, Tom… Bombadilom' ! Tom, Tom, Tom…_ "


End file.
